My Shitty Life
by D brothers 44
Summary: Stella had gone through hell ever since her parents were murdered, but she have Ace by her side...


«Are you okay?»

"I'm fine." No, I'm not.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." No.

"You look kind of p-"

"I said I'm fucking fine!" I expected him to get offended and leave, but he didn't. He came closer and hugged me, squeezed me and rested his head on my shoulder. "It's fine not to be fine, Stella." He mumbled his lips like feathers on my skin. Who was I trying to fool? It was Ace I was talking to. After he brought me back to the house a week ago, he had been very protective and asked me the same questions all the time. I just wished he would stop. I didn't want to think about all the things that happened. I didn't want to think about what happened to my parents.

I started to cry into his chest as he put his arms around me. Marco and Thatch heard my outburst and came running in, but stopped when they spotted us. They asked Ace something, but I couldn't care less. My parents, Shanks and Akira were dead. The images from that night went through my head.

~Flashback~

_I was scared. Who were these people? What had my mother and father done to deserve this? Why did they kill them? I sat in a pool of blood. My parents' blood. The men didn't even care about me. They had knocked down the door and started to look for my parents. When they found them, they didn't even ask them anything. They just shoot them. I ran down the stairs, but stopped when I saw the shadows. "Who are you?" I asked, but no one seemed to care. I went into the living room and fell to my knees._

~End of flashback~

I managed to calm down to where I was exhausted. My legs gave in under me, but two strong arms caught me before I hit the floor. Ace looked at me with worried eyes as he lifted me. It felt like my whole world was falling apart. One piece after another.

But everything changed for the worst some months later…

"L-let me go!" I shouted. "You're not going anywhere, now shut up and take it!" The man replied. He gave me a hard punch to my face, causing my lip to bleed and my face become swollen, I tried so hard to fight him off me but he was too strong for me. I tried to scream but my voice was horse and also I felt his hard member forcing it's way inside me. I cried through the whole thing, I really thought he would kill me but once he finished having his way with me he threw me aside.

"You really are a slut." The man laughed as he walked away. The rain poured down on me, but it didn't wash away my misery just the man's seamen off my clothes and tears were hidden.

I managed to limp myself home. I didn't say anything; I went up to my room at once. Luckily, Ace weren't home. I didn't know what to do other than take a shower. When I finished, I looked at myself in the mirror. I looked horrible! Ace would for sure notice my lip and the blue mark under my eye. I could hear Ace's voice. From what I heard he was talking to Sabo. 'Just great…' "I'll go and see if she's all right." In a hurry I turned on the shower again. I didn't want him to see me right now. I slid down the wall and sighed when I heard that he was leaving. The tears that had pooled in my eyes were streaming down my face. It didn't stop. For five minutes I sat like that.

I got dressed and covered the mark and my lip with make-up. I did a pretty good job if I should say so myself. I went downstairs where I saw Sabo and Ace sit. They were discussing something that I didn't care about. I just hoped he wouldn't see me just yet. "Ah, Stella. Where have you been today?" I cursed and turned around to face him. "Just out walking." He stood up and walked towards me. When he came up to me he put his hand on my cheek. "What's this…?" I didn't do such a good job as I thought. "What?" He took away most of the make-up and saw the mark. "Who did this?" He looked at me concerned. "Eh, no one did it. I just-"He cut me off. "Cut the crap! Who!?" He looked down at my lip. I could tell he was angry. I could feel tears pool up in my eyes again. "Kidd…" I whispered, barely audible. "That fucking bastard! What else did he do?" I didn't know what to say anymore. The only thing that went through my mind was what Kidd had done to me. Sabo whispered something to Ace then went out the door. Ace held me tightly as both of us slid down to the floor. I couldn't keep my tears in any longer. When he tightened his hold on me more I understood he knew. He knew that Kidd had done something horrible.

Later Sabo came back. He and Ace talked, both with a serious tone in their voice. They talked about Kidd. Sabo had talked to Kidd's boyfriend, Law, but he didn't know anything. Ace had asked Luffy, because he knew that his brother knew the bastard. But nothing there either. "It's like he just disappeared from the world!" Ace was angry. He hadn't been this angry before. Luffy came over later with Nami, Robin, Zoro and Sanji. Nami and Robin comforted me while the guys were talking. "I don't know what we can do, Stella." Nami said in a concerned tone. To be honest, I didn't want them to do anything. I wanted to be alone.

"What should we do about all this?" Zoro asked. Ace shook his head. He didn't know what to do, the only thing he wanted to do was to kill Kidd. "We should just find him and kill him at once before he'll do it to anyone else!" Sanji half yelled. "But IF we're doing that we have to know where he is…" Zoro said. Everyone looked down at their feet. No one had any clue on where to find Kidd.

I fell asleep in Nami's lap after a while. I just wanted all this to be a bad dream. That when I woke up everything would go back to the way it was before. When I awoke, Nami and the others had left. I lied there looking up, when suddenly I heard something from the front door. I sat up slowly and turned my head towards the door. I could see Ace and someone else. They appeared to be arguing or fighting. That's when I heard a voice. "Where's the slut?" It was Kidd. _Why? _"She's not a slut!" Ace yelled back. "Oh, but she sure looked like it when I fucked her." I could feel tears stream down my face. "WHAT!?" I hadn't told Ace everything. "She didn't tell you? Too bad!" Kidd started looking around 'til he spotted me. "Oh, so there you are!" He started making his way to me when Ace stepped in. "Move!" Kidd yelled at him. "I won't let you do anything more to Stella! Leave!" I could tell Ace was furious. His eyes were shadowed by his hair. Kidd looked from Ace to me and back again. He turned around and slammed the door behind him. Ace didn't move. I sat there; I couldn't get a single word out. _Ace will hate me!_ I heard Ace moving towards me, when suddenly he hugged me. I was paralyzed. I didn't think that he would hug me after all this. "Why didn't you tell me? I could have done something more." More tears fell from my eyes. "You can trust me." I buried my head into his chest. "I know…" I managed to get out in between sobs. I could feel his strong arms tighten around me and for the first time in months I felt safe.

The next few days Kidd came by, but everyone kept an eye up. Law broke up with him, so Kidd was really furious with everything.

The next month every day felt like hell to Stella. She would throw up and her back would suddenly start hurting. And not to forget her period was late. She didn't want to tell Ace before she was sure. She went to the doctor… She was pregnant.

~Ace pov~

When I got home I heard crying from Stella's room. I ran up the stairs and into her room. "What's wrong?" I sat down on her bed and lied down beside her. "Stella…?" She cried into my chest. It had been like this ever since she came here. The only thing I could do was comfort her. I wanted to do more. "I'm…" She started saying, but stopped. She touched her belly. That's when I got it. "You're pregnant…" I couldn't believe it… That fucking bastard got her pregnant!


End file.
